Demolition- A FNAF story
by sonicfrostlax24
Summary: Ronnie thinks this is just another job. how wrong he is.
1. Chapter one- another day on the job

The room seemed to fill with shadows as if all light was drawn out only leaving darkness. Ronnie sat still under the table hoping that what ever was chasing him would lose interest or think he left if he just stayed quiet enough...This wasnt the case.

6 hours earlier-

Ronnie sat in his car looking at the building he had to review for demolition. "Freddy Fazbears Pizza, this place used to give me the creeps" he said to himself out loud. "Well the jobs not gonna get done just sitting here; better get to work". He got out of his car and started walking towards the door. Someone was supposed to meet him to let him in but there was no one there. "Great, just great looks like I'm not getting paid tonight"

Just then an old man or what looked like one stepped out from the door. "Ah you must be the inspector, they call me Mike I'm the night guard; well at least I will be until they tear down this hell hole" he groaned and croaked almost metallic like. "I'm Ronnie, nice to meet you" Ronnie replied. "Well I need to get in there and check the whole building so the quicker the better"

Mike lead Ronnie indoors. There seemed to be little light indoors and it was impossible to see without a flashlight. "God it's dark in here" ronnie said squinting his eyes trying to make out shapes in the dark. "Oh yes sorry about that the whole building runs on generators during the night to save power you know" Mike replied.

He lead ronnie to a large room with tables and chairs and a large stage at one end of the room. He recognised this room as he always hated coming there as a child. Looking up he saw large humanoid figures on the stage. Only just making out the features of a Rabit, A chicken and a bear; which he recognised almost instantly as Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. There seemed something off about them but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Right" Mike said clapping his hands together and causing ronnie to jump out of his skin "I'll let you get on with what you need to do" "if you have any problems my office is just down the hall" he groaned. "Thanks" said Ronnie as he set down his tools on the table.

End of Chapter one-


	2. chapter 2- Parts and services

Ronnie reached into his bag and pulled out a flash light. He turned it on to get a feel of the room. he quicky scaned over the room looking for the exit and other areas he'd need to look at. To start with he decided to have a look at the animatronics.

there they stood towering over him on there dust covered stage. which was once a deep brown now only a peeling and dull surface remained. he ran his finger along it collecting dust.

*BONG*

a loud noise went of scaring Ronnie and making him jump back in shock sliping and hitting his head on the table "what the hell was that" he groaned rubbing his head; he looked down at his digital watch and saw that it just turned 12 "hmm must of been some kind of clock"

now sitting on the floor the Animatronics looked even bigger and more intimidating than before. he swore he saw bonnie move but he just put it down to hitting his head or the lighting.

He pulled himself of the floor still rubbing the same spot on his head. "no point just standing around i got a job to do"

as he said this he looked around the room his eyes landing on a door on the left of the stage. on this door it had faint letters spelling "parts and servicing" this was bound to be the best place to start he thought.

pushing open the door revealed a shockint shocking sight; parts of animatronics scattered everywhere in amongst spare heads and costume parts. which seemed to follow you around the room. Right in the center there was a fully intact exoskeleton sitting on a table completely naked and without its suit. "it looks like a futuristic skeleton or something from terminator" he chuckled to himself as he put his hand up to the face.

Sudenly the mouth snaps shut just centimetres from his hand. if he had put it any closer he may of lost a finger or two.

after this he left the room going back into the main stage. but something was off. "has one of them moved" he said to himself "Im sure the rabit was looking forward earlier; but now he's looking at..."

he turned around to see that it was now staring straight at the door

End of chapter two-


End file.
